SMG
by Bibi Was Here
Summary: Un corto dramione con la temática "Padres Primerizos", dedicado a Almendroide.


**SMG**

...

 _Y ahí sentado estaba Draco Malfoy. Despeinado y con la vista perdida en el vacío, mas parecido a un recipiente vacío que a una persona. Así era como demostraba el chock, o el cansancio, que indudablemente sentía. Con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la boca entreabierta, lucía como si estuviera a punto de caer de su asiento._

 _Llevaba allí cerca de 12 horas, en las que se había negado a apartarse de aquella puerta. Había rabiado y maldecido a quien fuera que intentara convencerlo de lo contrario. Sin embargo hace una hora que no tenía noticias y eso le preocupaba, pero como buen Malfoy no lo demostraba; en su lugar se mantenía como el estoico guardián de esa puerta blanca y estándar._

 _Repentinamente aquella puerta se abrió y una animaga se acercó a él, con la frente perlada de sudor y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Detrás de ella se escuchaba una especiende grito, un llanto mejor dicho, agudo y entrecortado. Draco Malfoy acababa de escuchar por primera vez a su bebé. Sí, era padre. Y ahora si sentía que podia desmayarse tranquilo._

...

Hacían dos meses desde el nacimiento del pequeño **S** corpius **M** alfoy **G** ranger, y la vida de sus padres seguro que habia dado una vuelta de 361 grados, si, 361. Aunque a simple vista el estado actual de Draco no había cambiado desde aquel día en el hospital Albus Dumbledore para magos. Hospital-sanatorio dirigido por animagos con conocimiento en medicina muggle. ¿Qué puedo decir? Hermione insistió en ser atendida allí.

Pero como les decía, el estadonde Draco era técnicamente el mismo que el que tenía hace dos meses: ojeroso, despeinado y en el borde entre el desmayo y la conciencia. Pero lo sabía llevar con gracia, sabrá Merlín como lo logra.

Sin embargo, Hermione era otro asunto: ningún libro, reunión pre-parto o consejo de la abuela la ayudaron a pasar por aquello sin despeinarse. De hecho, testigos afirman que su cabello nunca habia lucido mas enorme y enredado.

En conjunto ambos eran un desatre, pero un desastre compenetrado que había aprendido a moverse sincronizado como el delicado engranaje de los relojes de la casa. La rutina era la siguiente :

-1:05 AM: Scorpius lloraba, Draco habría los ojos de par en par. Ojos rojos y repleto de venas que delataban que apenas llevar 5 minutos dormido. Draco se levantaba e iba a la habitación de Scorpius.

-1:07 AM: Draco volvía a la habitación a despertar a Hermione porque no tenía ni idea de lo que molestaba al pequeño Malfoy.

-1:12 AM: Hermione daba de comer/ cambiaba el pañal o mecía entre sus brazos a su pequeño. (Mientras pensaba en los consejos que ignoró de su prima Constanza, o en lo tranquilo que era el bebé de su prima Ana)

-1:33 AM: Hermione volvía a la cama, donee yacía el señor Draco Malfoy dormido con la boca semi abierta. Le dedicaba un seño fruncido, suspiraba de cansancio y volvía a dormir.

-4:15 AM: Hermione abría los ojos, preocupa por no saber de su bebé, e iba a comprobar que siguiera respirando. Para el momento en que volvía, Draco se encontraba dormido al revés, con los pies sobre la almohada y la cabeza al final de la cama. Hermione rodaba los ojos y volvía a dormir.

-4:47 AM: Un fuerte llanto despertaba a ambos padres, quienes se sentaban de golpe, alertas. Se miraban y rápidamente salían corriendo a ver a su bebé. Pero para cuando llegaran el bebé ya se encontraría dormido y tranquilo y descubrirían que solo lloraba en sueños. Ambos admirarían al pequeño ser humano que trajeron al mundo: una copia a miniatura de su padre con mucho temperamento.

En ese momento ambos padres se abrazarían, a Hermione se le escaparía una lágrima de felicidad y seguido ambos irían de la mano de vuelta a su habitación. En ese momento ambos sentirían una calidez en sus pechos que solo se puede describir como el amor de los padres. Se a costarían y se dormirían sonriendo.

-5:15 AM: Scorpius comenzaría a llorar como poseso, ambos padres se despertarían, y mientras se miraban llegaban al acuerdo no escrito de que Scorpius sería hijo único.


End file.
